harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphadora Tonks (Scopatore)
(mother) *Daniel Potter (husband) *Teddy Potter (son) *Alexandra Potter (daughter) *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *Hermione Potter (sister-in-law) *Michael Potter (nephew) *Miranda Potter (niece) *William Potter II (nephew) *Eddie Lupin (brother-in-law) *Rose Lupin (sister-in-law) *Charlie Lupin (nephew)|patronus = Jack rabbit|job = *Unspeakable *Auror |house = Hufflepuff|wand = 11½", Blackthorn, dragon heartstring}} Nymphadora Euphemia Potter (née Tonks) (b. 1 August 1973) was a half-blood witch; she was the only child of Ted and Andromeda Tonks (née Black). She was a Metamorphmagus and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1991. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was in the same year at Hogwarts as Gryffindor Charlie Weasley, whom she briefly dated, and also met her cousin and future husband, Daniel Potter, while he was in his first year and her in her last. After leaving Hogwarts, Tonks joined the Ministry of Magic and trained to become an Auror under the watchful eye of Alastor Moody, qualifying in 1994. One of her first Auror duties was her assignment to the Quidditch World Cup, working as part of the security force. In late 1994, she was approached by her friend, Marcus Wright, to join the Unspeakables. Under the brutal but effective training of Horace Greene, a veteran Unspeakable from America, Nymphadora became part of Squad Two, then led by Jack "Frost" Carmichael, under the code name "Chamel", which is short for chameleon, due to her Metamorphmagus abilities that allow her to "blend in". Auror training and call of the Unspeakables - 1992 - 1995 After graduating Hogwarts, Tonks spent the next three years under the tutelage of veteran Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Her natural Metamorphmagus abilities allowed her to pass the Concealment and Disguise part of training, but her clumsiness made it difficult for her to pass the Stealth and Tracking portion, causing her to nearly fail that course. She qualified fully as an Auror in mid-1994. Her first assignment was to be part of the security detail at the World Cup finals in 1994, supervising the match between Ireland and Bulgaria. She wore her hair green with white highlights in order to cheer for the Irish, who won the finals. When the campgrounds came under fire from dozens of Dark Wizards, Tonks helped cover the escape of the civilians. Unfortunately, the already inadequate security posted at the site was made even worse because of some Aurors fleeing the scene instead of defending the campgrounds. Tonks' force of Aurors was bolstered by a few teenage wizards led by a Southern Italian wizard; Pietro Maximoff, who ordered the Aurors into positions to maximize effectiveness against the advancing terrorists. When one of the Aurors questioned the wizard's qualification to order them around, Pietro stated that if they wanted to stop the destruction, they better listen to him. Tonks then began following his leadership, with the rest of the Aurors following suit. Relationships Family Daniel Potter The relationship between Tonks and her cousin Daniel Potter was very complicated. Although knowing each other since their childhoods and being first cousins, Tonks eventually developed romantic feelings for Daniel, though she buried the feelings as far down as she could because she felt it would be inappropriate to act on them. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Metamorphmagi Category:1973 births Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Married individuals Category:Unspeakables Category:Living people